Videl's Destiny
by Neko-The Kat That's Everywhere
Summary: For those out there who are still wondering, what ever happened to Videl's mother? Well, find out! This is my verson of what happened to Videl and what adventure awaits her. And maybe a certain someone, will finally pop the question! Please R&R! I BEG OF
1. Videl

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back and rewriting this story…finally. So, it's the beginning again, and this time, the story is totally changed. Sure, a lot of the same character are in here, but still, it kinda has a different story line/plot.

A Departed Princess

She clenched her arm in pain and gripped her arm tightly. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She shivered and spit out the blood collecting in her mouth. The wound was deep. She lifted her hand slightly to take a look at the injury. There was too much blood to tell what kind of damage she was dealing with.

She could feel the heat rising all around her. It touched her skin and left its

scar. She looked to the sky to see small sparks of gold flying through the air. Dark shades of red and black smoke wrapped itself around her, while she could feel herself losing her breath.

She gasped for breath and reached for the sky. Grabbing and snatching at something that obviously wasn't there. Her eyes became over-followed with hot tears. She clenched her teeth as the wound deepened in pain. She leaned over and began to lose view of the floor. The hazy took over her eyes. Her view was blurry. Nothing was clear.

She blinked countless times, but she still couldn't see. She searched the ground with her hand, while the other tried to stop the blood flow. Sharp objects and little round pebbles flowed beneath her fingers. She continued to cry, trying to not lose hope.

"Why must things be this way?" She screamed trying to find her way around. She finally reached the side of a wall and hit her head. She stayed still for many moments.

She continued to cry. She felt her blood spilling down her arm. Her hand became slippery and was unable to keep hold of her arm. Her eyes widened. Her gut felt overloaded and began to force upward motions. She finally gave out and let her body take affect. The dinner she had had that night came forward and crashed against the wall. Her throat now felt dry and hot. It was on fire. She motioned for water, but nothing was delivered. The haze was colors of red, yellow, orange and maroon. Her wings were tossed about and wasn't able to control them. So she retreated then to her back.

The air thickened in the smell of blood. Her ears were over loaded with sounds of screaming people and destruction. Pictures of wounded people and destroyed buildings haunted her mind. The memory of seeing her parents being killed right before her eyes. Their blood staining the dirt beneath them, before falling to meet their fate. Everything was happening so fast, and yet there was not one chance that she could defend herself. She was helpless to the flames. She was destined to die.

"Vineria! Where are you!" She could hear a deep tone call out to her. "Vineria, where are you! Answer me if you can!"

"Help!" She screamed searching her face with her bleeding hands. She scrambled to her feet and leaned against the cold stone wall beside her.

"Help!" She screamed once more, before she was taken into the arms of her savior.

"I'm so glad, you're alright! I thought I had lost you!" the voice was familiar and warm. He tightened his grip around her body while she struggled to gain air.

"Nurocka!" She questioned. She could feel the touch of his fingers running through her hair. His hands found his way to her eyes, where he wiped away all the tears and dirt that had blinded her. Her eyes blankly gazed into his deep aquamarine eyes. His hair was dirty and his face was blotched with blood in different areas of his cheeks.

"Vineria, its me, I'm here," He spoke gently. She hesitated before her body was thrown into the arms of her savior.

"What happened? What's going on? Nurocka!" She gripped him tighter and tighter around the neck. He began to lose breath and gasped for air.

"Gah! I don't know what's going on. But look up there! That looks like Cooler's space ship! His ship is known galaxy wide." Nurocka gazed up upon a ship with a oval shape towards it. It was lined with purple, yellow and black colors. And floating above the craft was non-other than Cooler himself. Vineria's eyes widdened as Cooler began to collect energy.

"Nurocka! Look! He's gathering energy! He wouldn't be planning to..!" She grasped her mouth and shook her head. She pulled away from Nurocka and calming began to flap her own traditional white wings.

"I need to stop him! He's going to blow up our planet!" She took flight and launched herself into the air.

"Vineria no!" Nurocka followed and managed to reach her before Cooler could spot them. "He's to strong! You need to get out of here!"

"Nurocka," She spoke gently looking down on him and her burning city below.

"You are royality! You must escape while you still can!" He slowly brought her down to her level. "You must go now."

He looked up at Cooler once more. Cooler had managed to gain enough power to destroy now. Nurocka started to sweat and began to grit his teeth.

"I only have enough power to send you," He continued. "You have to leave now. Maybe some day you'll return to Nanok and rebuild our race, but for now, you must leave."

Vineria started to go teary eyed. "No! I can't leave you! I love you Nurocka! I always have! Nurocka please come with me! Please! I'm scared!" She continued to beg, but it wouldn't solve anything.

"Vineria, I'm sorry." Nurocka let go of her arm and began to form a white circle in the mid-palm of his hands. He floated backward somewhat, giving him room to form the launch pod. She continued to cry while he let go of the circle and let it float towards her. It unfolded itself and revealed itself to look like a white bed sheet. She retreated her wings once more, and the blanket wrapped itself around her. She appeared to look like a white flower launch pod with one available window.

She looked out the window and saw Nurocka mouth the words "I love you too." She watched him disappear. She watched her own planet be blown up at the hands of a worthless demon. She watched her parents die before her eyes. All this watching, but no action. When she finally started a new life, you bet she was going to get her revenge, one way or another.

Author Note: Hey! I'm just starting to rewrite this story, so no flames, thx again. god, I'm sry about the last paragraph, it was rushed, im just so tired……need…….sleep.

Plz R&R thanks again!


	2. Videl's Destiny Ch 2

Author Note: Hey again, yay! I got one review, lol. Celebrate! Anyway, I'm just going to keep updating, the more I get this story done, the faster I'm over with it. OO! Good news! It's my freshman year in high school, and I'm pitching for our JV softball team! woot! and I'm a back up pitcher for varsity! WOOT WOOT! watch out! Ok, enjoy the chapter! Please R&R, thanks.

Dream of Heaven, Only to Feel

Dear Journal,3-14-05

I don't know what to think anymore. Gohan seems to always seem so innocent. He blushes every time I turn my back to him and things just seem to be moving so slow. School is starting to seem a bit awkward. After Mr. Son defeated Majin Buu, everyone went back to his or her own lives.

Note: Having Majin Buu live with us isn't one of the most…. exciting things I've ever come across.

Anyway, Sharpner is getting a bit to touchy with me, and I swear I'll rip his arm off one of these days if he doesn't stop. Erasa is always poking and whispering to Gohan in class, it gets on my nerves so much. Doesn't she know that that is what is making Gohan so uncomfortable? I mean, he's like a farm boy…a really, cute, farm boy.

He seems confident though. Like a shy confidence within him. But from what I can see, there is a tiger just waiting to explode. 'B' Buu's dog. Augh. He ate my good pair of sparring shoes. Now I have to order a new set.

Lately, the crime Satan City hasn't been very active as it use to be. Maybe we could actually live in peace for at least one week, without a single out break of crime.

Man, I tell ya, being Saiyman 2 (Girl). Isn't a really easy job. I remember kicking this one guy into a building and I mean, he broke through the wall. Geez, I don't know my own strength.

My necklace has been glowing lately. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Son about it or someone who knows about magical items. I mean, this diamond shaped necklace was passed down to me from my mom. It's the only I have left of her. She died from cancer after I was born, so I never really got to know her. But I do remember this familiar song she use to sing to me before she died…crap. I'll write later.

Signing off,

Devil

(Videl)

Videl gently set her blue journal on her nightstand. She gently ran her hand over the soft cotton of the cover. She sighed gently and gazed upon her small alarm clock.

1: 23 am

Tomorrow was Saturday and she was finally able to sleep in. She reached over to her lap and touched the bottom. The light disappeared and revealed the night shadows sneaking around her room. Her curtains were slowly swaying while she started to become comfortable underneath the covers of her master bed. She slid herself down and pulled the top over her right shoulder. She gently laid her head upon heaven and set her hand nest to her face. She breathed the cold air slowly, only to exhale the warmth of her body. With one more sigh of relief, she drifted off into an endless slumber, only to wake again to a wonderful sunrise.

Her room lingered in the sound of silence. The wind continued to gently move her curtains in different areas of the inside window frame. The crescent moon watched over her figure and let the stars be her protector. The shadows crept up the sides of the white walls as the time continued endlessly. Much time passed before it was early morning, but still remained dark as night. Many dreams were still wandering and playing, but the activity would soon begin.

The room began to gently reflect a pale, light, blue. The sheets of Videl's bed gently warmed her and glowed tenderly. The crystal that hung upon her neck shined lightly, showing that it was alive. A baby blue liquid circled within the walls of the crystal. Sparks of light purple began to appear while the sun slowly rose over the edge of Videl's balcony. The glow slowly died while the sleeping figure began to wake from its deep slumber.

She yawned gracefully as her body stretched the length of the king size bed. She kept the yawn upon her mouth while she glanced at the clock.

4: 16 am

Only about two hours of sleep. She shifted her body to lie on her back while she stretched again. Grains of sand formed in the corner of her eyes and they began to gently tear. She wiped off the hot water from her eyes and stretched her arms to the top of her pillow and placed her hands beneath the cold sheets. She sighed in comfort and closed her eyes once again.

The corners of her mouth turned upward and revealed a gently, innocent smile. The silence was perfect. No one to bother you. No newspaper reporters. No worries. Nothing but you and your room of silence for thought. Her smile started to slowly fade and drifted off into her dream world again.

After a pause of time, the light began to grow from her neck again. Her crystal had taken life. The glow started to travel in a line around Videl's body. It took her form and made her body glow heavenly. The glow started to form small balls at her sides and started to expand into the shape of wings. The blue energy was clear and was very easy to see the dark blue carpet on the floor. The necklace began to lift itself, but was suddenly stopped from the sound of an alarm clock on the nightstand.

Bing Bing Bing Bing Bing Bing

"Augh," Videl groaned and reached over to slap the alarm clock off. She slammed the clock to the floor while it continued to vibrate on the floor. The clock constantly binged until she was going to shut it up. She flipped over onto her belly and reached down. She grasped the clock and tightened her grip. She firmly destroyed it. She smiled and placed it back on the nightstand beside her bed.

"God, that's the 14th one this week," She joked while she lightly giggled. She turned to her nightstand again, and grabbed her journal. She took the pen off the side of the journal and opened to the newest page.

Dear Journal, 3-15-05

Morning. I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed I was an angel, and fighting within a sparring arena. I won the match and began to fly over a city of white. As I flew over the mountains, I came to few a handsome male angel. He looked like Gohan.

God, it was weird. Anyway, speaking of which, I have to meet Gohan today to go practice-fighting techniques again. sigh I'll write again when I return.

Later,

Devil

Author Note: This is suppose to be one of those 23-30 chapter stories, so yeah, I'm going to have to do a big rewrite. augh. so don't except me to update like 24/7. some of us have algebra homework! . 

Please R&R Thanks again


End file.
